mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Agatha/Gallery
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is an image gallery for Agatha. Sprites University Life 2018 - Present Agatha_perso_campus.png 6124-efa5d6670b2db231_0000000000.png 6123-737bbe6c55401968_0000000000.png 6128-fd4aae7b5abe2e88_0000000000.png 6660-4b17dbec4aa06a81_1538496583.png Event Agatha Halloween 18.png|Halloween 2018 Fairytree.png|Christmas 2018 7021-91e011d491c28fc2_1542280018.png 7023-9cb92b10f6e58798_1542280119.png 7031-4c8c68a4ffc23a0b_1542281184.png 7036-f37b6e44afe39d4a_1542299037.png fairyvalentines2019.png|Valentine's Day 2019 tumblr_pq3lh3SIa11ta2ph2_640.png|Easter 2019 Fairymusic2019.png|Music Event 2019 tumblr_pw4a219o4c1ucltvzo1_640.png|Summer 2019 Event High School Life 2012 - Present Regular= Agatha.png Notes Agatha's appearance was changed in September 2012, about a year after most characters' appearances got updated. Aside from the drawing style quality, there were some other smaller changes to her design: *Her hair and eye color, along with the color of the ribbons and pearls on her dress, were a darker shade of pink than they are now. *She was holding a starwand with a pink heart in the middle in her right hand. While her hand stayed in the same position, she doesn't carry it anymore in her new design. *The heart floating above her left hand wasn't there in her old design. *Her eyebrows weren't visible in her old design, in the new design they are slightly showing through her hair. *Her necklace didn't have the heart pendant that it has now. *Her wings were layered one over another, now there are bigger spaces between them. |-| Events= Mermaid.png|Summer Boutique Easter 2017 easterfairy.png|Easter 2017 Event 2017 Christmas fairy.png|Christmas 2017 Event Music day agatha.png|International Music Day 2017 Event 2010 - 2012 Fairy.png Illustrations Christmas 2018.jpg|Christmas 2018 Event Manga FairyAunt Manga.jpg FairyAunt Manga2.jpg FairyAunt MangaColor.jpg Notes While in the game, Agatha only makes special appearances to give you gifts, her role in the Manga is different. The Candy used in the Manga, Lynn, lives with her aunt, and Agatha can be seen taking care of her and driving her to school. Her car has a floral pattern on it. Her appearance is also different in the Manga. Her tiara is replaced by a yellow hairbow, and her hair is fully tied back in a ponytail. Her shoes, wristbands and necklace are yellow, matching the hairband. She's wearing a purple blouse and dark purple pants. Her earrings are pink, and the ribbon tied around her braid is white. She is wearing a short waist apron. Animation FairyAunt AnimatedSeries.png Auntie AnimationCar.png Notes Agatha was also featured in the short pilot episode for the ''Amour Sucré'' animated series. Her role and appearance in this were a lot more similar to that in the Manga than her character in the game. In the animation, her clothes have roughly the same design as in the Manga, but with slightly different colors. Her blouse is light blue, and her pants are dark blue. Her ponytail appears thicker and lower, and her hair seems a bit darker. Unlike in the Manga or game, her eyes are purple. In the animation, Lynn also lives with her aunt. Agatha also seems a bit more serious in the animation, and doesn't like to be called "auntie". She can be seen having breakfast with Lynn, after which she drives her to school. In the animation, she's driving a purple-pink truck with a star pattern and a big figure of a toothbrush on its top, possibly due to her job as a dentist. Category:Gallery Category:Character subpages